<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Movie Night by terryreviews</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762553">Movie Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews'>terryreviews</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vincturi Drabbles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Quarantine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aro and Peter gather together once a week for movie night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent, Vincturi - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vincturi Drabbles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dashka/gifts">Dashka</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a bit of fluff. I promised movie night, so here's movie night.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Once a week, for the last three, Peter and Aro had movie night. It exposed Aro to new things (as the last film he’d taken to seeing on his own was in black and white), it helped stave off Peter’s insanity, and it gave them something to do as a couple.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In that time, Aro had not obtained the <em>proper</em> wear for the occasions, according to Peter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Until now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You may look now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter dropped his hand from in front of his eyes and immediately broke into laughter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You look like my grandma minus the curlers and lace.” He tried to stifle his giggles when Aro actually <em>pouted</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I happen to like how open and flowing the garment is. I so rarely get to indulge in such unflattering, comfortable, clothing.” Peter was still laughing “It’s no different than you parading around in a tattered shirt that shows off your thong and calling it a night shirt.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter got himself under control and shook his head, “I’m sorry babe. You’re right. If that’s what makes you comfortable, go for it.” He tilted his head and bit his lip, “Besides, you pull off sexy grandma.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aro tisked but a smile tugged at his lips and he moved to the bed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are we watching tonight?” He asked, carefully picking up Nosferatu (who mewed in agitation) as he clambered onto the mattress. Once settled against the pillows, he placed the kitten down and, while Peter was distracted with setting up the laptop, wiggled his toes, prompting the little beast to attack his foot. Unlike with Peter, it didn’t hurt him to have claws and teeth nip at his skin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, is your dad playing with you Nossy?” Peter said, clearly amused. Aro hadn’t realized that Peter had finished.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Certainly not,” Aro didn’t stop moving his foot gently in different directions, continuing to allow Nosferatu to pounce and grip, “he simply has no manners.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know,” Peter said flatly, “every time you let him do that to <em>you</em> he does it to me in the middle of the night when I’m trying to sleep.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aro raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Does he?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter shot him a look but didn’t comment further on that, instead scooting closer, placing the laptop on their joined thighs as he assumed his position on Aro’s chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“To answer your question, The Goonies.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Goonies? What sort of word is that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’ll just have to watch the movie and find out. OUCH Nossy! Get him not me! I’m the one that loves you remember?”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>